2017-09-23 - Batman Returns
It's a scene the underworld and the news series would sell their souls for. Batman is sitting at a desk, folders and the ever-present mug of cocoa without his cowl or cape. The careless crusader is going over several folders at once that contain equipment specifications and some strange pictographs. Off to one side Alfred Pennyworth is steaming the plain silken version of the Batman's cape. If his employer is going to wage war on the underworld he will be dressed to the nines and spit and polish. Alfred turns to do some cowl maintenance and says, "Remember the old cowl? You could see your eyes in it. You used eyeliner. I always wondered what the thugs thought of the scourge of crime wearing makeup?" The response is a silent glare for a good five seconds. Then Bruce says matter of factly, "No one got that close a look before they were spitting teeth." Bruce smiles and takes a big gulp of cocoa. "Surely the Joker did, sir? While he was strapping you upon some lethal whirligig." "He was wearing more product than me." Alfred ponders a moment polishing a lens and then says innocently, "You mean he's not a natural beauty, Master Bruce?" Batman tries not to spit out his cocoa. A single led lights up on the alerts display. South entrance is being accessed by someone who knows the passcodes. If the light had gone red, that would mean that the intruder didn't know how to get in, and that it was deploying defensive measures. In this case, it's just someone who isn't tagged but who knows about the cave. That list is very limited right now, and only one person is actually expected. Sooner or later, Cassandra is going to come home. Alfred, no slouch himself, already has some tea brewing. The young lady's favourite. As footsteps come up the passageway. If she's making noise, it's because she wants to be heard. A courtesy then. Batman looks at the led and decides pretty quickly it is likely Cassandra. Nightwing did see her so he could have updated her on the new codes. The entrance would likely appeal to her. The others usually went through the mansion and snagged some food before heading down. With an unhurried manner he tidies the desk and covers up his work or sweeps it into folders. He also lays down the Batarang he'd reached for when he verified visually who it was. Batman nods curtly to the young woman. Batman says, ":peers suspiciously." The girl is wearing a hoodie, pulled up over her head. Hands inside the pockets, she has on some tabi and sweat pants that are clearly not her normal style. No bat gear, nothing, which is probably why she didn't show up as herself in the sensors. She does have what appears to be a ninja-to sword strapped to her back, but it's so dark that it's difficult to make out. The face that is under the hood is Cassandra, quiet as ever. Just not looking very Batty. She glances at the batarang and stands in the entranceway til she's welcomed. As if it needs to be done; normally she's quite at home here. Batman welcomes Cassandra in a way he hopes she will appreciate. He throws the beatarang at her. It's not a full body behind it throw or anywhere near his full speed. More. Toss at her center of mass. That alone should show he's joking around. Any of his people should be able to catch it. He smiles a little at her. She catches it, of course. But the odd thing isn't that, it's easily a reflexive grab. What catches notice is the lack of boredom in her eyes. Cass has always had a background feeling that everything she dealt with was not worth paying attention to, unless it was truly challenging. This girl is actively processing what's going on and scrutinizing the world around her. She's changed, and in some major way. The batarang itself is actually looked at, to see if it had some meaning, as she steps into the cave. Then she flicks it backhanded in a lazy arc to land in the rack on the wall. Still her, she makes it look easy. Carrie Kelley had been gone awhile herself, though she had returned sometime earlier in the day to the manor. No reports in. No checking in with the Boss. No, she merely headed upstairs to her room and crashed for awhile. That was several hours ago now and her usual internal clock, adjusted as it was to the vigilante lifestyle, had her up and about now so that she would be wide awake during the night. Not long after Cassandra enters the cave she joins the pair down there herself through the manor entrance. Padding barefoot, no doubt much to Alfred's chagrin, she's wearing loose fitting pajama bottoms, a t-shirt that was at once oversized and too tight around her arms which had gained more muscle than she ever had before, and her hair up in a messy bun. A bowl of cereal is held in one hald while the other dips a spoon in to scoop out a munching mouthfull. Batman reaches for another batarang. Alfred swats his hand away. "Go say hello properly! No playing in the house! This is why we can't have nice things." Bruce gets up walks over to Cassandra, appraising. He locks eyes with her and then asks, "Are you going to stay a while?" Cassandra doesn't answer Bruce's question. Which is an answer, for her. She instead glances at Carrie, taking in the entire picture. No evil judgement-eyes for the choice of cereal, just noting it. Along with the muscles, Carrie would get the impression that she's being weighed. The tiny smile on her right cheek is her judgement, then she turns back to Bruce. Talkative as ever. If you know how to read her. Carrie Kelley gives a little shrug at Cass when she notices her noticing the cereal bowl. Sure it wasn't the height of healthy eating but she was allowed a treat now and then. Nevermind the Fruit Loops. A smile is offered back to the other Batling in greeting. "Hey again, Cass." It's a small greeting before she nods solemnly toward Bruce. "Boss." Batman nods to Cassandra. He takes a commlink out of his desk but simply lays it there. No pressure. Alfred notes the struggle in his employer for a moment. The butler raises an eyebrow slightly. Is the control freak not controlling for a change?Then he looks at Carrie and frowns slightly. "Carrie, that cereal is garbage. I don't know why Alfred buys it. Use my cereal. Or oatmeal." "Very good sir. Noted," Alfred says all business. Batman considers Cassandra a moment and then says, "I've ... if you need anything tell me. I have duplicates of your gear. If you want to talk ..." Batman trails off a little awkwardly. Cassandra Cain doesn't look broken. She looks tightened, like someone turned all her dials up a notch. Physically the time in Themyscera turned her into more of what she already was, but mentally she's more aware than she's ever been. As if the world has changed around her and she needs to figure out the new rules. But the fact that she's come back is a message in itself. "Not Bat," she says, choosing not to pick up the comlink. "Orphan." Clearly a choice she's made, and an explanation of what's happened to her. Then she's stepping over to Carrie and peering at the cereal, confusion on her face. "Is it...food?" Carrie Kelley pauses with a new spoonful just centimeters from her lips. Awww dang it. There's a small look of conflict that wars over her features. Always listen to the Boss. This wasn't the Batman she grew and trained under in her younger years, but he had also been good to her since she came to this version of Gotham. But.. There was other training in her now. The moment passes and she looks Bruce dead in the eyes while taking that bite. Chomp. Chew, chew. It wasn't a direct challenge but definitely a statement. "Figure it won't kill me." When Cass draws closer she grins. "Yeah. Cereal. Eaten at breakfast, usually. Made of ground grains, sugar, and some flavoring. Not super healthy," she admits with a glance back at Bruce to at least concede he had a point there, "But good for a quick fix, and it's kind of comfort food if you grew up eating it as a kid. Try it if you wanna." Cassandra reaches hesitantly out, her brow furrowing. She takes this very seriously, as she picks a fruit loop out of the bowl. Then licks it cautiously. Her reaction is not impressed, rather like she'd like to take her lick back. "Poison," she states clearly, then crushes the tiny loop in her hand. oddly she doesn't slap away the bowl, like she once would have. She does place a hand on Carrie's shoulder sadly, then lets her go on killing herself. SO dramatic. Batman locks eyes with Carrie and says simply, "We will discuss training and rewards another time, Kelly. Cassandra, I'm glad you're back. Stay in touch. Tonight you have an option of accompanying me to the Iceberg Lounge. I've been away a while and the scum of the city have gotten out of hand. I could beat down a half dozen gangs and the word would get out in a day or two ... or I can inconvenience Cobblepot and get the word out in an hour ... while I'm beating down a half dozen gangs." Bruce smiles a little. "I understand he has a new crew wearing bowler hats." Carrie Kelley sighs softly as the pair gang up on her over cereal. A look is shot toward Alfred, but she knows she dug her own ditch on this one. At least Cass seemed to understand it was her choice to eat this. "It's one bowl. I haven't had junk food for about a year." Really there were far worse things she could have opted for. Another bite, and then she reluctantly places the bowl down on a surface indicating she was done. She'd bring it up once talking was finished. "Mm, fun. I could stretch my legs, some. Been awhile since I've worn my gear though so it might need some adjusting." The asian girl in the hoodie pulls the hood off of her head, mostly so she can look around. No judgement on Carrie's food choices; she's spoken her piece and that's the end of it. Since what Batman and Carrie have said doesn't really require a response, she doesn't give one. Batman looks over Carrie carefully. "You need the tunic completely resized. Your physical training has been ... excellent. I'd expect no less of your 'sisters'. We can get a modified costume ready with the 3D printer though. What about you ... Orphan?" He looks at the quiet Asian raises an eyebrow a millimeter in acknowledgement of her new identity. Alfred sighs and says, "I'll fetch the sewing machine then. I suppose you're all eating out then?" Cassandra doesn't like to talk much. However, she's able to if she needs to. So she may surprise the group when she asks, "Formal or casual?" wondering if she needs to steal a dress or armour up. Carrie Kelley stiffens a bit under that gaze. Well. It had been a long time since she'd been sized up by Batman. A myriad of instincts come forward--Stand straight, keep your posture up.. Be confident! Show no fear! ... And... "Keep looking at me that way and Selena will get jealous, Boss." Batman says, "Wildcat is really the only one you let alone." Damian is back from the wars, or college, that's like war right? Especially with a new semester and rush week on campus, not that Damian would lower himself to join a fraternity, but the usual antics were distracting. Though, all of that was behind him now and left behind with his school clothes as he heads down to the cave in his training gear planning to work out some frustrations on the heavy bag for a bit. Cassandra is in a charcoal hoodie and sweat pants. She's currently trying to poke a bowl of fruit loops to see if it moves, rather like she's sizing up a predator for a quick kill-strike. Carrie Kelley is barefoot in the cave of all places. Her own attire is casual. Loose fitting pajama pants and what was once an over-sized t-shirt. Since she'd put on some muscle training in Thymnescria, it was a bit tight around the shoulders now. She was no where as bulky as one of the guys but it was there none the less. Crossing her arms over her chest she looks toward Alfred with a small sheepish grin. "Sorry Alfred. I didn't really intend to end up ... er... Like this." Though she wasn't really feeling bad about it though. I mean, shit. Good tan for a ginger, strong and lean. Hell yeah. She looked like she could bench press Harley right now. The girl not the bike. "That's a good point. Are we going in undercover or usual Bat style?" Before she can really get an answer she looks over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps to grin widely at seeing who was there. "Damian!" Batman considers Cassandra's question a moment then says, "Formal: capes, masks if you have them, brass knuckles, 'rangs, pointy sticks. Penguin's crew numbers 27. They have tasers, knives, clubs. We can expect him to have a machine-gun umbrella ... or maybe the flamethrower. Tuxes are not necessary. No one gets sent to the hospital tonight but we make them hurt. Make sure the old bird gets the word out: I'm back and the bats own the city." Cassandra wonders when the meaning of words changed so much. Luckily she got most of the info that Bats was trying to get across. Don't underestimate the bird. Wear armor. I care about you getting killed. Damian's coming, don't hide it creeps him out. Fine, fine. Cass turns to the stairs and just stares as Damian comes into view. Thousand yard stare is par for the course though, it's her default expression. For those who have been away Damian has grown some too, taller, leaner, a build somewhere between his two parents strong but lithe. He hops down off the stairs returning Carrie's grin in before he comes to stand beside her, trying to look businesslike, giving Cass a nod and one to his Father and Alfred as well. "So we're going after Penguin?" he asks. Batman considers his son's question and then says, "Not going after exactly. More like I show up, say I want to see him, they say he isn't seeing anyone ... hilarity ensues. I want to let the crooks know I'm back. Oh and Damian, you're still interning for Lucius, good. ... I need you to get a nuclear reactor for me. But just a little one." Carrie Kelley has her attention drawn back to Bruce when he starts to give the run down of the situation. Even if she was feeling a bit rebellious, this was business, and her attention is at once alert and riveted. Enough so that she doesn't watch Damian come down the rest of the way. It's not until she feels his presence beside her that she turns her head toward him, still smiling... Blinking she tips her head up just a bit at the height difference between them now. Biting her lower lip to repress a further grin she just shifts her weight, subtly, so that her arm bumps against his. A quiet and simple hello along with a whispered, "You got taller." Oh, yes, business. "Mm. Right, usual protocol then. You got enough gear, Cass?" She asks the other girl curiously. If not she was sure there was enough around here. Cassandra is gone. She slipped out while Batman was talking, apparently. But there's an empty space where she was a moment ago; didn't even stir up the dust. Damian allows himself a little bit of a smile at Carrie's remark and nudges her in return while listening to the briefing. When Cass does her disappearing trick he snorts. "Definitely one of us," he says of the former Black Bat. After all that's pretty much the Bat Family go to move. He turns back to the screen, "So we're back up," he summarizes succinctly. "No problem."